


She's like the wind

by rosegoldotps



Category: WWE, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, OCC - Freeform, Romance, Tyler Black - Freeform, WWE - Freeform, World Wrestling Entertainment - Freeform, Wrestling, dean ambrose - Freeform, jon moxley - Freeform, roman reigns - Freeform, seth rollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldotps/pseuds/rosegoldotps
Summary: When Brandy meets her best friends brother Seth, she immediately starts liking him. But what about Seth? Will he accept her as a friend when he finds out how she really ticks? And what's up with Dean, still meaning more than the world to her?___________________I don't own WWE and/or any other superstar/diva I will write about. This is a fictional story, none of the events are true and no profit was made from this work. I own nothing but my own ideas. :)





	1. Different than those drunken selfies

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, sorry.

Brandy grinned when she saw her friend stumbling towards her, holding his fist in the air between them so she could fistbump him before pulling him into a hug. She could feel how some small blood drops dropped down on her bare shoulder, but instead of minding she just slung her arms tighter around the heavily muscled body of the young man.

“Holy fuck, I missed this.” She could feel his body trembling but wasn't sure if it was because of this one match, or if he was always this energetic after any match. Brandy laughed quietly in the place between his neck and shoulder, before she slowly pulled back from the hug and hold the man in front of her at arm's length distance. 'Holy fuck' was pretty accurate. She definitely saw some stuff already, here and there even worse things, but seeing her own friends like that would always be something different. “You look like you've had a bath in your enemies blood, what the hell”, the young woman commented as she handed him a towel that she already dipped in water a bit. The face he made when taking it and pressing it against his bruised skin let her laugh, this time much louder.

“Missed this, huh?” Brandy raised her eyebrows and was about to help him to get the blood off of his face, when she heard the voice of one of the referees who yelled through the crowd in front of the backstage area that the last match was over. Just as she wanted to raise her hand again to take the towel away from her friend, before he was able to cause more damage on his face than there was, she was interrupted again.

“Dean fucking Ambrose!”, the low voice that came out of nowhere, then appeared behind her, let her wince.

“Jesus christ”, she muttered, but when she turned around to see the matching face, she cut a surprised grimace as her face lit up a bit and a smile was placed on her lips. Seconds later she turned back to Dean again, finally getting that towel away from him.

“I'll never get why you do this stuff voluntarily. Combat Zone Wrestling? Seriously?”

“Well, a thousand of fangirls will never get why you betrayed your brothers, but that's how things roll, hm?

Brandy couldn't hide her grin, but lost it the second she was pushed aside by the person that stood behind her. The two men starred at each other for seconds that felt like years, their faces only millimeter away from each other. Then they burst out into laughter, Dean boxing his friend in the shoulder, giving him a quick hug. If the situation wouldn't have relaxed this quickly, she almost would have thought that they would kick the living shit out of each other.

“Hey, this is Brandy, a friend of mine!”, Dean quickly said, when he realized she was still standing next to them, not very happy she was just pushed aside like that.

The other man turned around to face her, making a face she didn't know how to interpret, before stretching his hand out, a wide smile on his face that said 'sorry'.

“Sorry! I thought you were just an.. Whatever. Se-”

“Seth Rollins, I know. It's not like your faces would be unknown. Brandy.”

The smile that faded away a few minutes again found it's way back to her lips when she shacked his hand, amused about how soft his grip was. Compared to Dean's, which broke her hand almost every time, she almost didn't feel Seth's handshake. Did she look that fragile? Dean already talked about him and Roman a few times. Okay, actually much more than just a few times. If she didn't knew better, Brandy would think that the three of them would be in an actual relationship.

Even though the man with the spanish roots was a few centimeter smaller than his 6'4'' friend, standing next to the 5'5'' small brunette he was still a lot taller, so that she had to lift her head to look at him. She really did think that the Shield boys were hella good wrestlers, but she was never really a fangirl since she knew Dean personally and knew that they were just normal human beings like anyone else. Still – it was weird having Seth standing in front of her. Dean had shown her a dozen of drunk selfies with him already, but this was the first time she saw him up close, outside WWE. His usually wet hair was now placed at the top of his head in a messy bun. The blonde half of his hair was almost gone. Just a tiny part of his tips was colored in a pale blonde. As much as Brandy was in love with manbuns, she missed seeing the formerly Shield member with his half-blonde mane.

“Seriously dude, should we get you to a doctor before we go, or...?”

His words ripped her out of her thoughts. Seth's face was literally the definition of helplessness and uncertainty. Dean and Brandy shared a glare, holding back laughter.

“Just get the car, I'll get ready.”

Brandy already turned her back to the boys to get her and her friends bags, when she heard her name.

“It's okay for you if Brandy joins, right?!”, Deans voice yelled.

Seth, too, has already turned his back to them, leaving the backstage area, when his brother called him. The young woman turned around, a surprised look on her face. She was about to protest, but once again she was interrupted. Why the hell doesn't she get to word today?

“Sure, no problem!”

Seth disappeared and the brunette turned, hands on her hips, to Ambrose.

“Come on. That's not necessary. I know how much the two of you didn't see each other. Go out, do something. I can ask one of the girls to take me home”, she protested, nodding her head to another area in the backstage segment, where some of her friends were sitting, waiting for their boyfriends or whatever they had going on. Without waiting for an answer, she throw the two bags in front of his feet, turning to the table next to her. She took a small bottle, opened it and poured some of the liquid on one tip of the towel.

“You could also just shut your mouth, sugar”, despite the cute nickname he gave her and that let her smile, the tone of his voice told her that she wouldn't be able to win an argument with him right now.

“We should get your ass out to party and-”, his sentence broke off and he winced, yellinga loud “OW!”.

“Are you nuts!?”, his eyes widened when he looked at Brandy who hold towel-tip a few centimeter away from his face, giving him a puppy-eyes-look.

“Don't be such a baby! You wanted to play with chainsaws, that's what you get, idiot.”

 


	2. You owe me five bucks

Brandy already pulled back from the conversation the two wrestlers had, who had seized the front seats, minutes ago, to answer the remaining mails on Dean's phone, which were mostly business mails, in which it was mainly about wether he had time for any interviews or not. The others consisted of new training schedules, news from Paul or Vince and different contracts. Sometimes she wondered how he managed to remain calm at all those requests. On the other hand, she knew that Dean didn't really care about them. Not that he ordered her to clean up and organize his mail file! But she knew very well that he would 'organize' stuff like that at the last minute, so she asked him to hand her his phone when they were getting into the car, which he gladly did.

_Hey Dean, Mindy here._

_The plan we created for next week changed, I hope you already read Vince' message?_ “Of course he didn't”, Brandy thought to herself and rolled her eyes. _Monday we begin at 5am with shoulders, Tuesday we reschedule the back training to 10am, Wednesday another trainer will take care of your legs, 'cause I have meeting. Don't dare to show up later than 6am, understand?_ “As if Dean ever skipped training”, she commented quietly in her thoughts. _Thursday we begin the arm workout at 2pm, Friday chest at half past one. Saturday and Sunday is cancelled because there's something up with the gym. But that doesn't mean that you get to rest. Four rounds in the park (yes, I already know your new hotels position for next week, do not try to tell me that there's no park nearby) and mat exercises. See ya, Mindy._

With widened eyes, Brandy went through the training schedule again. Yes, she went to the gym herself, not even that little, yet, compared to Dean's plan, her own looked pretty good. It wasn't even because of the exercises themselves, because those sounded very cool. It was the times. She wasn't even a human being at 5am. But – if you truly love your job, you'll do anything. She typed a short “ _Thank's for letting me know. -Dean”_ and made a mental note to tell him about the new plan later. With her luck, she would probably forget it. She was about to open the next mail, when she heard the boys talking about her.

“So, how did you get to know this fairy?”, when Brandy raised her eyes she could see how Seth was looking at her with a grin on his face through the rearview mirror.

Before Dean even had the chance to open his mouth, she leaned forward in between the two front seats.

“We went to the same school”, she shot out with a little too big smile on her lips.

Dean turned his head slightly to one side to give her a confused look, which she wiped off of his face by discreetly pinching him in the side.

“You went to school?”, Seth's asked, playing shocked.

While she couldn't control her giggle, relived that Seth didn't notice the brief moment between her and Dean, Dean looked at him with a “You fucking serious, man?”-face, which only caused her to giggle louder.

“Very funny. How was the school called again?”, Dean asked. Brandy gave him a glare.

“I can't even remember what date was yesterday”, she distracted. That little shit.

She didn't really have a problem about letting people know how the two of them had met. At least if she didn't care what those people thought of her. Not that she really cared about making a good impression at the former Shield member or not. However, he was one of Dean's closest friends, his brother, and since it looked like they were spending the rest of the evening together, she wasn't really looking forward to being starred at as if she was nuts.

The boys began to argue over who was the smarter one of them. “ _They're children”,_ she stated in her mind and chuckled to herself before she turned back to the phone in her hands.

It took about ten minutes until the car stopped and the brunette looked out of the window with a surprised look on her face. _Food!_ As if on cue, her stomach, which had been given no food since the morning, began to growl. A glance on the phone told her it was 10pm now. How in the world did she manage to endure without food for so long? Normally there was something edible on her hands every five minutes, even if it was just a small tangerine.

Just after taking a closer look at the restaurant, in front of which they parked, her joyous smile faded of her lips a little. _“Good luck”,_ she thought.

“No offense, guys, but you really think they let us in there like _this_?” Brandy pointed to their clothes. They were all dressed in jeans, which weren't that clean anymore, after the matches that took place outside. Her own upper part consisted of a tattered top (despite the fact that she bought it that way, she didn't believe that such a fancy restaurant cared), Seth's Harry Potter shirt was still in a reasonably acceptable condition, but taking a look at Dean, her words were confirmed quite quickly. Apart from the fact that his face looked trimmed, as if he had been run over with a car, even though she already patched him up, his torn up shirt was soaked in not just his own blood and smeared with dirt.

“They can suck my dick”, the taller wrestler commented and got out of the car without waiting for his friends. Seth and her looked after him through the window as he made his way through some people, toward the entrance of the restaurant.

“Five bucks he won't make it in there”, Brandy muttered and moved closer to the window, after she threw a grin at the man at the wheel.

Seth frowned, almost amazed, then agreed whatsoever and grinned back.

“Deal.” _Where the hell did Dean got that chick from?,_ he asked himself.He still wasn't sure if he believed their school-story or not. On the other hand – why would they lie?

Before Dean was able to enter the restaurant, a wide built man made his way between the wrestler and the entrance. He as probably as tall as Seth, however had definitely way more muscles. That those muscles were formed just by training, she highly doubted.

The man's mouth moved rapidly, but unfortunately she wasn't able to see Dean's face, because he stood with his back to the car. Slowly but surely one could see how the man's face went dark red. But still she couldn't hear a thing. Brandy turned around to glare at the radio which was playing, turned back to the window and stretched out her arm to turn it off without missing the show in front of her, when her fingertips were touched by something and she flinched back.

“Seth!”, she whispered warningly and bit her tongue to not laugh at the apologetic expression on his face.

When he finally turned off the radio for her, she could hear the two voiced outside yelling.

“I COULD ALSO JUST KICK YOUR STUPID FACE!”

“Try me.”

Oh oh. Dean _would_ try him. Without hesitating Brandy jumped out of the car and run into the men, squeezing herself between them, leaning against Dean, pushing him back a little so that they staggered back a few steps.

“Next time you reject guests, make sure you don't ruin the reputation of your monkey-house by that”, she growled at the man in the suit, before she turned around to face Dean, placing both of her hands on his chest to keep him moving.

Just as they heard the “Yeah, you better take care of your terror-puppy” comment, she was ready to stem against Dean with all her strength so that he wouldn't make any stupid moves, Seth came out of nowhere, grabbed Dean and lead him to the car.

Before following the two, the young woman turned around one last time to the doorman.

“You fucker”, she swung her fist and hit his nose, which caused him to staggered back with a loud curse.

Without losing time she sprinted back to the car and commanded Seth to drive off before she even applied their belts.

The car drove off with a loud squealing of the car tires and sped down the street. The silence in the car was even more uncomfortable when they stopped at a traffic light.

“So...”, Seth broke the silence, but continued to stare down the street.

Of course that hasn't been the first time Brandy and Dean were in such a situation. With that being said, even though she perfectly restrained herself for her circumstances, the two weren't alone. Although she was pretty sure that Seth, also, happened to experience such a situation with Dean.

Brandy turned her gaze from the road to the rearview mirror to observe the driver's face.

“You owe me five bucks.” Both of them burst into laughter while Dean looked at them blankly, shaking his head.

 


	3. Beating up the pizzaboy

The ride to the hotel took about twenty minutes. In the mean time Brandy managed to respond to three more messages for Dean – two more to go -, if the boys on the front seats weren't keeping her from it. The rain that started half way on their way has gotten worse and was by now pouring against the car.

Besides that, the ride was more calm than she had thought it would be. Dean was still angry for a few minutes but relaxed when Seth turned on the radio and began to whistle to some of the songs that played, which she herself never heard before. However, the both of them were so into it, that they got louder every second and even got honked at at two traffic lights, when Seth didn't pay attention to the lights that went green.

When the car finally came to a stop, Brandy let out a relieved breath. As much as she was happy that the restaurant dilemma had no major impact on their moods, she would have rather listened to the singers in the radio, instead of to the oblique vocals of the boys. Thanking Seth in her thoughts that he parked in the hotels underground car park, the brunette got out of the car, without having to worry about getting soaked wet because of the rain. Not that she really cared about her hair or makeup, she wasn't really that kind of woman. She just couldn't think of anything she hated as much as having her wet jeans stick to the bare skin on her legs. Seriously. She would rather peel her own skin off. Just when realizing her train of thought, she frowned, laughing quietly about herself, ignoring the confused faces of the two wrestlers and waiting for them to move so she could follow them.

The hotel looked just as she had imagined it. Meter high walls, a marble floor which reflected a wood pattern, a giant entrance hall with scattered sofas and armchairs, magnificent chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, some exotic plants on the side of the corridor. All in all it was all kinda Beige colored. The partly wooden and partly glassy reception looked very luxury, even though it looked all very simple. Well, that was probably the reason why it did look so luxury. Behind the counter was a computer – getting a closer look on it, you could recognized a small apple on it, revealing it as an iMac. The tall blonde fit perfectly into the image. Her light, blonde hair was strictly pulled back into a neat bun, thanks to her pretty light skin her red lipstick almost glowed on her lips, while the square glasses framed her face perfectly. When she looked up from the iMac to look at the three persons in front of the counter, her white blouse tightened under the black blazer, empathizing her actually not even that big boobs. _Wow, looking good girl!_ , Brandy, who stood a few meters behind Seth and Dean who began talking to the woman, chuckled to herself. She blonde one gave the brunette one a few, cute smiles, but always went back to talking to the guys. One could see how she sometimes had great difficulty not to stare the two down from head to toe. Did she know who she was talking to? Or had she no clue about the wrestling business? Brandy couldn't blame her if the latter option applied. If she herself hadn't tripped into it accidentally, she probably still wouldn't know what the synonym WWE stood for.

Before she was able to fall deeper in her train of thought, her head snapped up as she heard a loud whistle which echoed through the entrance hall. Her eyes landed on Dean, who indicated her to follow him. Seth was still busy talking to the blonde – the stupidly, wide grin on his face was priceless.

“Hey, womanizer!”, Dean called after him, pulling up his eyebrows expectantly.

“I thought you were the titty-master?”, Brandy frowned, a serious look of shock on her face, before she gave him a laughter, to which he responded by stepping behind her and pushing her slightly forward to get her walk a bit faster.

A few minutes later the three were in the hotel room which Seth and Dean shared. It was definitely big enough. While Dean had let himself fall into the bed, to study his new training schedule which Brandy luckily reminded him of, and while Seth was searching for something in his luggage, the young woman was sneaking around the quite huge room to get a better look of it.

The walls in the floor were white with a black, long mirror at one side of the corridor. On the other side there was a small shelf which seemed untouched. Going a few steps forward, one could enter the bedroom. Unlike the lobby, the bedroom wasn't beige but white and grey colored. Like in the floor, here the walls were also white, here and there a few black highlights. Even though the two beds weren't exactly small, the room seemed bigger than it probably really was. Between the beds there was a small nightstand, on it a black lamp, next to it a phone, a box of cigarettes, a thin scrunchy and an open beer can. Brandy grinned. The first bed was empty, but thanks to the bedsheets that were thrown together it was pretty messy anyways. On the other bed laid Dean with his legs hanging off the side of it, a grey blanket covering his torso, two big, fluffy looking pillows under his head. Looking past him, there was a window which covered almost the entire wall. Because it was already dark outside, the sight of the town was a dream. The thousand lights New York City's shined in the most different colors in the dark and got her goosebumps all over her body.

“It's beautiful, huh?”, Dean's voice tore her out of her trance.

“Yeah”, Brandy looked away from the city, to Dean, and back out of the window again.

“Yeah, it is.” She still starred out of the window for a few seconds, until she pulled herself together and turned away from the view, just to see Seth still digging through his luggage, already spreading out half of it's content. The cabinet behind him didn't seem to wake any interest in him.

“What are you searching for?”, Brandy asked, crouching in front of him and picking up a chewing gum pack which she threw over her shoulder to Dean, who immediately shove two bubblegums into his mouth.

“My address book. You seen any blue one laying around here?”, Seth voice sounded more than just desperate, which drew a smile on her face. Poor thing.

“Did you know that there is a thing called phone, where you can just save your contacts, too?” Seth sent her a glare, to which she lifted up her hands in apology and let her gaze wonder through the room. Indeed, there was nothing looking like a blue address book in any way. The thing was probably just in the back corner of the bag. Then she remembered how her mother always used to clean up her bed when she herself missed something. And usually it was right there. It was worth a shot. The brunette grabbed the bedsheets and shook it out, so that two pillows flew from the bed, followed by a dull knock.

“There it is!”, Seth ran up to the book.

“You're welcome”, she commented and smiled back at the thankful look on his face, while he was already leafing through the address book.

She was about to open another door which would probably lead her out of the bedroom and which lay behind Seth's chaos and next to the cabinet, when she heard the words “Chinese, pizza or something spicy?”, which let her spin around, clapping her hands overly happy.

Dean let his phone sink into his lap and made wide eyes with which he looked at Brandy, when they both called out simultaneously “PIZZA”.

Seth dialed a number, visibly pleased with their answer, and ordered the pizzas that were dictated to him. Dean chose, just like in the previous six years in which Brandy and him new each other, pizza hawaii. Brandy would never get enough of the salami spinach mix. Seth's veggie pizza was probably the healthiest one of the three.

“Want something to drink?”, the half toned asked with one hand covering the phone.

“God, please tell me they have beer.” Brandy crossed her fingers and saw how a wide grin plastered Dean's face out of the corner of her eye.

Seth nodded, talked a few more seconds to the person at the end of the line, and let his phone fall onto the bed.

“I hope we get the food before we starve to death”, he muttered grumpy, which let her giggle quietly.

“Seriously”, Dean agreed. “Last time we waited one and a half fucking hour.” His facial expressions showed that he was still pretty pissed.

“Probably won't happen again after your reproof”, Seth grinned, which let Brandy pull up her relatively dark brows.

“What, you beat up the pizzaboy?”, she joked.

Seth and Dean looked at each other for a while, then shook their heads smiling and turned back to their phones.

Brandy made a mental note to ask about the story later, maybe when they were drunk or something they would tell her what was up.

 


End file.
